In general, various types of enhancement for digital images of certain application such as medical scan, MRI imaging have been studied and analyzed. Given the monotonic nature of such digital images, certain techniques are useful in enhancing the contrast or sharpness to provide an enhanced viewing experience of these types of images. There is a need for a video and image processing and enhancement system particularly suited for contextual enhancement of video and digital images taking into account various characteristics and features of the image, a region of the image, and/or a group of pixels within the image. In addition, the effect of one type of enhancement may detrimentally affect the results of another desired enhancement, thus an intelligent system needs to distinguish between the various types of enhancement being performed such that processing artifacts of the output enhanced image are greatly reduced.
A typical digital image is not monotonic in nature and thus one would expect the typical digital image to include a variety of regions within it containing different levels of details. Some regions may include very high amount of fine details (texture), other regions may include edges or contours (jaggy), yet other regions may include low or hardly any details at all (flat region).
Video enhancement techniques are designed to enhance the visual quality of videos and images, which is an indispensible component for most of the video processing systems and products. Video enhancements could include a wide range of features such as detail enhancement, focus enhancement, motion blur removal, contrast enhancement, color adjustment, noise reduction, flicker reduction, and frame rate conversion.